Spica
by my-dear-fangirl
Summary: We all know what happened after Sari got her Allspark upgrade, But what would fate have had in store for her if she had decided against it? Warning: Deviates from TFA plotline and creates a somewhat OOC Sari. ONESHOT PREQUEL


Spica

Warning: Deviates from TFA plot-line after Season 2, Slightly OOC Sari because of this, and Nonsensical dream sequences.

Disclaimer: I own no one/thing Except the OC's

"First they tell me that I can't come 'cause I'm just a kid, and now I can't come 'cause I'm just a kid ROBOT?" In her annoyance she shot another energy sphere to the retreating forms of her friends. For it to only fizzle out less than a second later.

"Okay, now that's just sad." she slumped forward feeling another wave of inadequacy wash over her. And, like the norm for her stubborn nature she started thinking of a way around it.

"Come on Sari, focus!...Wait a sec...Maybe all I need is an upgrade!" She took a deep breath. A plot forming in her head. Right before she inserted the key into her chest, A thought struck her.

'_Wait! Knowing my luck, the Key's power would be drained or something... The ends wouldn't justify the means _.' The key powered down and she placed it back around her neck. She gave a smile.

"And I think I wanna grow up somewhat normal anyway." _'I gotta act more mature before I can BE more mature! Then it's settled. I'll be more responsible. I'll stop using the Key as a toy, and I'll only heal the big stuff that would really need it.'_

At that moment, there was a divide in the time lines. We all know what happened to the Sari that used the upgrade, but what of the other? What of the Sari that wanted a small taste of normalcy in her life? This is the Sari whose story we will follow.

-3 years, 9 months, and 12 days later-

"Heeeeyyy Prrroooowwwwllll!" 12 year old Sari runs into his room, shouting in a sing-song voice. Prowl looked to the preteen femme and noticed the large smile on her face. Two years ago she had started wearing her hair in low pigtails, claiming it would make her look more mature. Her Key happily bouncing against her developing chest, she stopped abruptly at the roots of his tree holding a small book in her hand, a manga. A small smile budded upon the dark Autobot's faceplates.

"I just finished Volume 4! It's kinda depressing for Momiji, but, it was awesome when everyone visits Kyoko's grave! And Saki says that really weird thing to Kyou..." This had become a small tradition for the ninja and techno-organic, Because neither Bumblebee nor Bulkhead had the interest to get into manga, when Sari had, she had immediately suggested at least five titles to Prowl. Being a good friend he looked up the volumes on a manga posting website called ''. And well, he was hooked. Sari had decided then that every few days they'd finish the same volume then discuss the content.

"Yes, that was quite Bizarre about Kyou's 'chaos' and 'feelings of regret'..."

"Do you think he might have something to do with the accident that Kyoko was in?" Prowl gave a small smile.

"Probably not, what are the odds? That's like saying that Yuki was the little boy in the red hat that led Thoru home." Sari laughed

"Yeah, too far-fetched for words! Heehee! Hey!" She tugged her knapsack off her shoulder and removed a small bag. Inside said bag was a gold painted locket. She hastily clipped the hinge around her neck. She pulled the rope that held The Key off, and wrapped the key up her wrist, so the it was at the heel of her palm. She reached back into the bag and pulled out a copy of the locket on an elastic chain. She held the copy up to him and grinned.

"Here! For us Otaku Buddies!" Prowl tentatively took the locket and noticed that it would easily fit around neck. Gently, He pulled the locket over his helm careful that it would not snag on his chevrons. It snapped back to its normal length, hanging just a bit from his neck.

"Thank you Sari." Her smile grew wider at that. And for the next half hour or so, until Bumblebee got back from patrol and swept her away into the world of video games, It was just a couple of manga geeks discussing the topic of if Thoru will end up with either Yuki or Kyou.

Sari slumped into her room, mentally exhausted from hours of Super Racer 5000, Goo Zombies 5, and 3 re-matches of Gears of War. And apparently, Bulkhead had stopped a jewel heist.

_'You'd think that villains would just give up on Detroit...' _She pulled the elastics and hair-clips out of her hair and ran it through once or twice with a brush. Pulling on her pink button up pajamas Sari climbed into bed. She reached inside her shirt and fingered a small silver Keyhole just above her slowly developing breasts. Like every night before while she waited for sleep her mind wandered.

"_You should stay behind Sari."_

"_But I can do this!"_

"_No Sari! Stay at the base."_

"_But I—"_

"_Sari! That's an order!" _

Who was that argument really with anymore? Sure Optimus would be the one telling her to stay back, but everyone agreed with him. Even Bumblebee... She wasn't made of glass, though they always acted like it. Just 'cause she looked human doesn't mean she wasn't made of Cybertronian material. Her hand left the small keyhole and reached for her Key. Lifting the Allspark empowered Keycard into her line of vision.

_'Ratchet would handle the Key better than I ever could...There's no place for me in their team.'_ She sighed

_'I'm expendable, I've never been needed. I figured that out years ago...'_

"_**We're feeling so unwelcome in our 'little family' aren't we?" ** _Sari jumped up scanned her room. Opening up her hand she formed an energy sphere. The attack was almost depressingly weak, but it was all she had.

"Where are you?"

"_**Over here." **_ Following the voice Sari ended up in front of her mirror. She glared at herself for a moment. Before her reflection straightened up and grinned at her. Sari gasped and drew her hand back ready to shatter the mirror. The reflection laughed a little.

"_**Jeez! Don't be scared of me! I'm part of you, ya know!"**_

"What?"

"_**Yup! That's right! Parta' You! I know everything about you!"**_ Sari relaxed and closed up her hand.

"_**Call me Stardust. Now, I know we've been feeling out of place in the world lately. I mean, we don't have any friends outside the Autobots, and we don't really belong there either! For nearly five years we've been told thousands of 'stay home's and 'Don't get involved's. Even though we CAN fight and we CAN make a difference in battle."**_

"I know all of that... But..." Sari sat down in front of Stardust who followed suit.

"_**But we gave up on proving that when we decided to 'be normal'!" **_Stardust's bemused grin dropped, she looked positively furious now. Sari held back a flinch at the raised voice. __

"_**We became docile! And now we really ARE useless! But there is hope... Do you see this?"**_ Stardust held up her left wrist showing a dark purple beaded bracelet. A small black star was threaded between two beads. It was a pretty bracelet

"_**We have great powers buried within us. Those useless energy balls we have now? Less than a fraction of our real power! Our guardian star, Spica, is growing tired of waiting." **_

"_**We're not NEEDED, We're not WANTED. We don't belong ANYWHERE... "**_. __Stardust's intense gaze was starting to scare Sari. Standing up she turned to the door. And stepped out of the reflection.

"That's where your wrong Stardust. I may not be needed, But I AM wanted." Stardust gave a twisted rendition of her laugh.

"_**Who? Father? He's given up on us! That's why he's been cooped up in lab all these years! Not because he's just 'Busy'! Bumblebee? We're just an outlet for his competitive nature! Didn't you notice how after we became less willing to compete against him in that world, he lost interest in spending time with us? Bulkhead barely tries to understand what goes on in our life anymore! Both Optimus and Ratchet think of us as nothing but a nuisance! You don't need me to tell you that!"**_ Sari reached for the chain around her neck. She lightly tugged at the locket. Prowl! She couldn't think of anything to say about her Otaku Buddy! She gripped the locket tightly and walked towards the door. She wouldn't get to sleep at all with Stardust bad-mouthing everyone she held dear.

"_**And as for our little 'otaku buddy' He only puts up with us to make sure we don't go up and quit the team and take the Key with us! None of them really care about us!"**_

"Shut up, You don't know what your talking about!" another twisted laugh

"_**Hey moron! Remember we're the same person? If I'm saying all this it means that your thinking it too!"**_

"Then we're BOTH wrong about that! I can feel it in my Spark!"

"_**Keep tellin' youself that. Honey."**_ The mirror seemed to grow darker for a moment making Sari rub her eyes in confusion.

"Huh... Well, Onto bed."

(Sari POV)

Another 'super-villain' trying to be macho and take down the Autobots... Bulkhead was down with some weird amoeba thing this 'ChemiConman' was throwing around. Effectively keeping Ratchet busy. Bumblebee was working on crowd control. Optimus and Prowl were trying to pin him down. I was put (more like shoved) into a small alley and told specifically to stay put. Slipping away from Optimus' grappling hook, ChemiConman was headed directly toward me. A torn out lamp post had been thrown into the alley I was hiding in, Of course to prevent myself from being crushed, I ran out of the way. Unfortunately, that was right into the battlefield. He had caught sight of me and grinned. Pulling out another pellet-thing that held the Amoebas he tossed it toward me.

I shrieked and aimed a hand toward the pellet intent on deflecting it with an energy ball,but instead of my signature, if nearly useless attack, a large pillar of orange energy shot from my fingertips and dissolved the pellet in midair. ChemiConman suddenly looked scared at the sight of me and did one of those cheesy smoke screen vanishing acts. I looked to my hand in disbelief. Did THAT come from ME? Turning toward my friends about to announce that I had accidentally gotten more powerful, I was met with five sets of optics glaring down at me.

"What were you thinking Kid? Now we gotta Chase him down AGAIN! As if tracking him down the first time wasn't hard enough!"

"Can't you follow a simple order Sari?" The crowd started to murmur and point and stare at the seemingly human girl that can shoot orange energy from her hands.

"Who is that girl?"

"Is that Professor Sumdac's daughter?"

"My! What a wild child!"

"She should be ashamed of herself! Putting her father's reputation in danger like that!"

"What a disappointment."

The admonishments and snide remarks all started to blend into each other making it harder and harder to determine what's what. Stay grounded Sari! keep focused. If they don't know, then that's their problem.

"N-n-no. You're wrong. You're wrong. I'm not just like that. I'm Not, And I don't need some Star Power to prove it!" I glanced down to my shadow to see Stardust in a slutty black dress smirk at me,

"_**Wrong answer Honey. You're bringin' me out weather you like it or not." **_black ribbons wrapped up and around my body, Stardust's twisted version of my laugh resounding. My constricted body was muffling me. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe, I could barely keep conscious.

Everything started going black

_'She's winning...'_

"N-no..."

"Sari... Are you okay?" I saw huge, silver, clamp-like servos to my left, Black and yellow servos to my right with bulky yellow forearms, and slender black and gold servos in front of me.

"Don't let them get to you."

"Sari, it's alright. We're here for you."

"Sari what's wrong?"

"Keep tough Kid."

"Spica, help me fight..."

I saw an orange flash of light before I fully lost consciousness.

_There was nothing but black all around me. _

"_What is this? Some dank part of my mind that is never used?" _

_'Does it matter? The fact of it is... I lost to my insecurities. And now I'm stuck here.' that idea made tears form in my eyes, inevitably falling down my cheeks. _

"_Okay, where the bloody hell am I?" I opened my eyes and looked in the direction of the voice._

"_Great, THIS one's got a mouth." four girls around my age started hazing into sight. One had brown hair, and freckles, one had puffy blonde hair and glasses, one had sandy blonde hair and freckles, and the last girl had a very high metabolism and auburn hair._

"_Okay, I'll disregard that until I figure out what's going on—and why is she crying her eyes out?" Brunet pointed to me. Suddenly four pairs of eyes were on me, and I couldn't hold back a small flinch. I wiped my eyes and stood a little straighter, trying to look as intimidating as I could, something told me that this one is used to people being put on edge by her._

"_You'd be crying to, if your doubts of your usefulness took over your body and made you become a dark witch bent on murdering your friends and family." I felt a skinny pair of arms wrap around me to see Auburn glaring at Brunet._

"_As to your prior question we don't know where we are either." Sandy combed her hair with her fingers. _

"_This is the Void." Puffy stated calmly. _

"_What's The Void and how do you know what it is?" I looked up from Auburn's hug suspiciously, Who were these girls and how did they all show up here?_

"_The Void is a place in-between worlds. Only Dimension Hoppers i.e. Star Senshi have access to. To your second question. I've been having dreams lately, in which these things are being explained to me. And don't question the constitutions of my dreams. Being the warrior to represent them I know what I'm doing."_

"_Okay then..." Brunet raised a brow. "Did your ESP dreams tell you why we're here?" Puffy pointedly looked at her from under her glasses._

"_I Just said. Only Star Senshi can come through. We're warriors of the stars we represent. And as such were gonna go into some sort of training. That's all I got." _

"_So we're like... superheroes now...?" Sandy asked uncertainly. Puffy shrugged._

"_Basically." there was a moments silence before a bout of hysterical laughter from Brunet rang out around us._

"_Are you okay?" Sandy asked, clearly worried._

"_I'm Excited! I haven't been excited with my life for YEARS! This whole time I was thinking I was becoming a sociopath! But I was just BORED! The whole time I was just FRICKIN' BORED!" Tears streamed down her cheeks before a coughing fit made Brunet nearly cough up a lung_

"_Are you sure your okay?" Sandy put a hand on her back and gently patted it._

"_Perfectly fine!" Brunet cheered hyper-actively. _

"_Well this'll be interesting."I wiped my eyes and couldn't hold back a smirk, superhero eh? Now I really CAN prove my worth. My wrist started growing very hot. I yelped and gripped it in pain. My bracelet brushed up against my hand. The heat spread around where I touched it. I tried in vain to rip it off my wrist._

"_What IS this?" Sandy was tugging madly at a pink and purple version of the bracelet on her own wrist. Auburn and Brunet were also struggling with bracelets. Puffy just looked at hers with only dim awareness of our struggling. _

"_Call out your star." She announced_

"_Our What?" Auburn gave another pull at her bracelet. _

"_The star you claimed before you were here." Without another pause Puffy raised her hand into the air. "Neverland Star Power Make Up!" After a small flurry of blue and yellow light Puffy had a complete outfit change. She wore a yellow and blue striped 'v dip' miniskirt, A light blue top with a yellow ribbon, light blue gloves and boots, With yellow endings on both. A larger version of her bracelet was drawn around her head._

"_See? It's easy you wimps!" Almost immediately afterward Brunet shouted back, _

"_Who you callin' a wimp Blondie! Vega Star Power Make Up!" She thrust her hand into the air. She was wearing a green and blue version of Puffy's outfit._

_One by one the other girls did this metamorphosis. Sandy's outfit was pink and indigo, Auburn's was purple and red. All eyes turned to me,I suddenly felt a wave of dread wash over me, I never claimed a star! Wait a sec..._

_**'Spica, is growing tired of waiting...**'_

_'Spica...Help me fight...' Maybe my star is..._

"_...Spica Star Power... Make-up!"_

_I felt a feeling similar to when The black ribbons entangled me and nearly screamed. Suddenly it was over, and I was wearing the same outfit in orange and yellow. Less than a minute later everyone started fazing out from sight._

"_Have everything you need packed by tomorrow! We leave at midnight!"_

"Uwa!" Sari woke with a start. She rapidly took in the room around her.

'My room...'

"How much of that was a dream...?" Looking to her bedside she saw an orange beaded bracelet next to a letter.

"That answers the Void." slipping the bracelet on the arm that didn't hold The Key, she opened the letter.

_'Congratulations Sari Sumdac, _

_Passing the test of friendship you proved the decisiveness, loyalty, and heart that a leader needs. You will be assigned as team leader of the four girls you encountered in the Void. It is an honorable title, but do not forget you are but a single team in a large operation. _

_You, Sari Sumdac possess the power of Spica, the star of courage. You posses a pair of throwing kunai, You have power over light, for your own star is the brightest in Virgo._

_As a Star Senshi you, as well as all your team will be leaving your homes for training in the Prime Universe. And for the protection of all those close to you, Your existence will be suppressed from this world._

_We trust you to be fully prepared by midnight._

_Sailor Moon Kingdom'_

"They have to forget about me?" She felt a pair of tears prick her eyes. She sighed and got out of bed. Bumblebee would be here in a few hours , and she wanted to spend as much time with her friends as she could. ALL of them. After an hour of packing her cloths, manga, books, music, and posters, there was a knock on her door.

"Dad, I gotta ask you somethi—who the heck are you?" A little girl, No older than 5, was standing in the doorway, curly red hair put up in two heart-shaped buns, and bright blue eyes.

"I'm ChibiChibi!" She looked around and grinned secretively. "Sailor Moon Kingdom sent me." Sari's eyes widened. She stood aside and motioned for ChibiChibi to enter. After the door was shut Sari looked to the red haired girl and sat her down on her bed.

"Why were you sent here?"

"I've been running through the main points of what I had to say in my head, and the first one is very hard to say without sounding mean. Sari, There was never supposed to be a techno organic with a Stars aura."

"Excuse me?"

"Sari, You weren't supposed to exist." ChibiChibi Started at the tanned girls expression and quickly amended herself. "That is, Not under these circumstances. The Star Senshi were all picked from their worlds because they were, well, to put it bluntly, nobodies. Not well known, not many family members to remember them or many friends, and certainly none knew their dimensions guardians. But Sari Sumdac, You broke nearly every rule in this book. And well, Because there would be too many gaps, and unfilled holes to simply erase your existence they, sent me."

"To replace me." Sari finished. ChibiChibi sighed and nodded. Thrusting her fist into the air she shouted out.

"Chibi Disguise Power! Make me look 12 years old!" in a flash of pink light ChibiChibi looked Sari's exact age. Her hair had grown and now streamed from her buns in curly bundles. Her clothes had matured with her, going from the lace tipped sailor suit, to a blue sundress an indigo belt wrapped around her waist with the pink heart shaped broach originally on the bow of her suit now acted as the buckle. "Now my age matches yours! It'll help with the switch!"

"You look really pretty." Sari grinned at her. She jumped as her Cell Phone started blaring some rap song.

_'Bumblebee, time to put on a brave face.'_

"Yeah Bee... Yeah, I'll be down in a second….oh yeah! I made a friend today... No she's my age... ChibiChibi... 'Cause if she's blindfolded while going to and coming from, Boss-bot might let her inta' the base... Really? Great! Okay, See you in a sec!" Sari jerked her head toward the door and grinned at ChibiChibi, who, in turn grinned and followed the Indian tanned girl out.

-10:56 pm-

"Well, I guess this is where we trade routes." ChibiChibi grinned sadly at Sari before opening the door to their room.

"You've been taking this much better than a normal 12 year-old would in this situation."

"I've always wondered what that was like. But no matter what things did or didn't happen while I was growing up wouldn't change the fact that I'm just not normal." Sari shrugged and unclasped the Key from around her wrist."You'd better take good care of this ChibiChibi, Or, I guess I should say Rosalyn." ChibiChibi looked surprised at this.

"What?"

"Well, you said that you were gonna replace me, so, I decided to give you a more Sumdac-like name." Rosalyn beamed at this.

"Thank you very much then. I promise I'll be a very good Rosalyn Sumdac..." The blue eyed girl's smile melted to a frown.

"You have about an hour to say goodbye to everyone. Good luck Sailor Spica." Rosalyn entered the room shutting the door behind her. Sari sighed and walked to her dad's workroom. She knocked on the door.

"Dad? You still up?" She heard a small rustle of papers on the other side of the door.

"Of course I am Sari! I always work best after 7:00!" Isaac Sumdac responded cheerfully.

"Oh, well, can I come in, or can you come out here?" She heard a loud sigh, and something said about him being in the middle of a robotics breakthrough.

_'Dad, what am I to you? Am I really just an incompetent girl? Was Stardust right about that?' _The idea made her want to cry. By the time her dad was opening the door she was biting back tears. His curious if somewhat irritated look dissolved at the look on his daughter's face.

"Sari, what on earth is wrong?" He reached out and grabbed her cheek.

_'I'm his height right now, once I come back I'll be taller than him...'_ Sari shut her eyes tight and forced a grin.

"Nothing's wrong, I just wanted to say G'night, Love ya Dad!" Sari whipped around and ran off in the direction of her room, disappearing around the curve of the hallway. Isaac wondered about his daughter's strange behavior for a moment before returning to his workroom, He was confident Sari would tell him what was wrong by the end of tomorrow.

-11:20 pm-

"Goodnight Bumblebee. Blurr may have upstaged you In everyone else's eyes, but your still the fastest thing on wheels to me. And I swear I will beat your high score in Super Racer 5000, and I hope you'll get a chance to finally bury the hatchet with Wasp." Sari gave him a kiss on the faceplate and quietly left his room, Bulkhead's right across from it. Getting up on his recharge table she looked to the great metal lug.

"Goodnight Bulkhead, Truth be told you were my first crush when I was 9, when everyone expected it was Bumblebee or Prowl. Even if you'll only remember it with Rosalyn, I promise you I'll keep the Xylophone safe. I hope your art will be world renowned if and when I come back." She knelt down and gave the green teddy-bot a kiss on the faceplate. She continued this process with Optimus.

"Goodnight Optimus, you were my second father, and even though you would never let me prove myself in battle, I know it was just because you didn't want me to get hurt. If and when I come back I hope you're in the Elite Guard and on your way to to upstaging Pompous Windbag Prime. Remember? You told me that name when I was 10, so I could use it on him without getting in trouble with Ultra Magnus." Sari leaned down and kissed Optimus' faceplate. "I hope some of your Leadership skills have rubbed off on me." Stealthily making her way out of Optimus' room she made her way toward the next room, when—

"Shouldn't you be at home Sari?"Sari gasped and whipped around and sure enough, there he was. The 'bot she wanted to save for last.

"Please! don't do that to me Prowl!" She panted a little in her surprise.

"Sari. Go home." The ninja sated calmly Sari twitched under the powerful gaze of her ninja friend. Prowl took in her whole appearance, Spica Uniform, Knapsack, Backpack, Duffel bag and all, Sari knew that if his visor could work like the optics underneath it would have widened, just a bit.

"I can't."

"And why not?"

Making eye contact with his visor, Sari knew that she wouldn't be able to get away with not telling Prowl the whole story.

"Let me say goodnight to Ratchet and I'll tell you why." Prowl nodded and followed her closely into Ratchet's workspace/room.

"Goodnight Ratchet, You were the best ornery old grandpa a techno-organic could wish for. I hope I reached your expectations for guardian of the Key. If and when I come back, I hope I'm the mature adult that I need to, and promised you, I would, be." she kissed his blue faceplate. And followed Prowl into his room.

-11:45 pm-

"—So I have to leave and train to be a star senshi. Rosalyn will take my place guarding the Key here." Sari waited with baited breath to hear the response of her Okatu Buddy.

"...Every circuit in my body is telling me to stop you... But I can't. The way you've explained this all, implies you don't have an option. But you're not planning on coming back are you." It wasn't a question, it was a statement of fact.

"Of course I'm gonna come back Prowl. I promise you I will." Sari winced, her words sounded hollow even to herself. It wasn't that she wasn't going to not come back out of choice, she didn't want Prowl to know that she'd be risking her life at the end of her training fighting an evil senshi of black hole stars. "Would you believe me if I pinky swore? 'cause I will!" Sari lifted up her right fist and stuck out her pinky finger. Prowl almost smiled at this. Crouching down to look her in the eye, he stuck out his finger. Because of the difference in size her pinky could only cross paths with his own as she smiled at him. "I pinky swear I'll come back. And you'll be the first person I'll come to see when I do."

"And I 'pinky' swear, I'll be here when you do come back. And that even though Rosalyn may 'replace' you, You will never be forgotten." The dark ninja gestured toward the elastic chain around his neck. Sari smiled through the tears falling down her cheeks.

"But I will be." She whispered. She pointed her hand, fingers splayed, at his helm.

"Sari...?"

"I'm Sorry. Courageous...light." a pillar of orange light, akin to the light in her dream, shot out and hit The ninja square on, knocking him out. She walked to his stasis locked body and leaned down.

"Goodnight Prowl. You were the best big brother, Metallikato and Circuit Su mentor, and Otaku Buddy, I could have ever wanted. If and when I come back, I will have finished Fruits Basket and will discuss the ending with you till the sun rises. Then I'll find another series to get us both hooked on." Spica kissed his faceplate as she disappeared from that world and their minds.

Spica traveled through the Void and quickly saw her new team. She put on a confidant grin as she marched toward them, intent on being a great leader.

_'This is where my life takes another interesting turn...'_

The End ….. or is it The Beginning?

**A/N: Now That I have my REAL story starting up, I gotta ask, if anyone knows the Cybertron translation for 'neck' or 'finger' could you tell me please? Oh, and if you couldn't tell, The scene before the Void was the Nonsensical dream sequence look for the oneshots for the other girls on my Profile, If you want, at least.**


End file.
